Typically tree stands and hunting blinds may be positioned in a tree above a surface of the ground to allow a hunter a broader view of a hunting area. Often a hunter must climb up a ladder or other device to enter the tree stand. As a hunter climbs up the ladder and is positioned to enter the tree stand, the hunter may often have to hold onto the tree and swing himself into the tree stand.
It would be desirable for a hunter to have a grip or other assisting mechanism attached to the tree to allow the hunter a secure handhold on the tree while entering the tree stand. There is therefore a need in the art for a hand grip assembly that may be attached to a tree at a desired position to allow a secure grip on the tree when entering and leaving a tree stand. There is also a need in the art for a hand grip assembly that may be removably attached to various objects such as a tree or pole to allow a secure hand grip when climbing the object.